Dynah
] Background Dynah is Ma1nfram3's GMC armored van. Shattered windows, bullets holes and all kinds of outrage prove that, as MMFEC's first vehicle capable of transporting the whole party, party, Dynah has known the heat of battle. Dynah's interior decoration benefited from Fang's artistic skills early on. Van Helshark has now taken its share of the MMFEC-carrying burden. Ma1nfram3 changed the spelling from Dinah to Dynah. Deylan delivery van MMFEC used Dynah to deliver Naseam Deylan to Miss J. after abducting them from CAT. They were chased by a car, which led to epic gunfighting, fancy driving to dodge bullets, and a few precious pro tips. Tip A (brought to you you by Fang): trying a called shot on the windshield of a moving vehicle from another moving vehicle with an AK is hard. Tip B (technical decker talk from the understandably worried Ma1nfram3): a medium-size drone is larger than a small drone but smaller than a large drone. Tip C, another useful, highly technical, drone description: Lauren informed Elsie that her bullet had just glanced past the rotary drone's rotary rotorsTotally my kind of pun, this one.. This car chase also saw Cromwell blow out the windshield of the chasing van with a grenade. Upon realizing that the driver's seat was empty (except for a firing gun, Lauren revealed laterWhich was apparently the last straw for Claudia, who smacked the table while saying Lauren!), he exclaimed: It's a ghost car! As if the 2 drones and 3 guns of the van were not enough, a deckerMy educated guess, at this stage. among its 4 passengers also data spiked Dynah, prompting Ma1nfram3 to drop into Hotsim VR and gently request Elsie's assistance: Get your ass up here! Ma1nfram3's loss of equanimity was also the result of her compatriots' undue pessimism: Elsie: We can each have a door... Mordecai: We're not gonna lose the van. I've lost enough already. Ma1nfram3 / Cheryl: I've got... er I've got one hit. Mordecai, deadpanning: We might lose the van. With Dynah hit repeatedly, its armor absorbing the brunt of the damage, Elsie was soon at it again: Elsie: It was a good van. Fang: It was. Ma1nfram3: DON'T SPEAK IN THE PAST TENSE AND GET YOUR ASS TO THE FRONT! The battle was so tense that after a while IRL (or less than a handful of seconds in game) Cromwell was ready to go for an unusual maneuver: If we take out three of the people in the car they'll have to get out of HOV lane and we can escape. To which Mordecai's deadpanned: The classic carpooling move.''See . Ride of the ValkyriesIf you liked this pun, here is another one. Warning: this entry may contain traces of superlatives and content unsuitable for van lovers. Granted, Dynah was never as bitchin' as Van Helshark. Didn't stand a chance. But, come to think of it, Dynah was arguably the MVP in what was the most literal ''MMFEC up. First, its recently mounted grenade launcher and Panther cannon extended MMFEC's reach against the motorcycle-riding gangs that were assaulting the buildings HOD wanted to protect. As a bonus, Ma1nfram3 (but only her) could use them from a safe distance, in the Matrix. Upshot: lots of gang members maimed or dismounted.See . Then, at the cost of a dent''No spoiler here, but don't look any further if this is too hard to bear. in its side, it took out one bike while bringing MMFE to their newly resurrected C. Later, it was the safe space where MMFEC would discuss their options: keep helping HOD & Brennus Ciaradh; turn their coats and support Scarlet Fyre and the corps's agenda; or try and seize control of the station, then doing their best to keep any parties from using it to upend a status quo that, for all its imperfections, was a known evil. MMFEC's choice, in retrospect, could be none other than entering the rift before the dragon and Scarlet Fyre's Queen B. and prevent the former from accessing it while hiding their intentions for as long as possibleAs when Elsie refrained from aiming her rocket launcher at Scarlet Fyre, then sent a picture of Becky to HOD.. From then on, it was a race where MMFEC got to see Ciaradh in human form on his way to the rift and Dynah was pushed to the limit and more. Blasting a hole in the wall of the building were the ritual that kept the rift open was taking place with its cannon, getting in the right position to enter through it thanks to Ma1nfram3's outstanding piloting skillsAnd the help of a few thumper dice: thanks, folks.; taking damage to its headlights and tiresMore thumper dice fell in these battles.; sheltering Fangwell's shotgunEuphemism of the year, right? weddingWhat could possibly have led Ma1nfram3 to interject that ''Now is not the time for marriage!, really?; actually entering through the too-small holeHere, cue the pictures of Becky's head bouncing around and Cromwell avoiding the consequences of not wearing his seat belt.; making it to the rift before the dragonWith 11 more thumper dice: we rocked there, people.; waiting the mandatory three seconds before finishing the wedding ceremony; breaking in reverse through the rift where the only noise was its clattering in another outstanding maneuver; and finally resisting the vibrations the rift caused in itAnd also, but much less strongly, in the beings that had even a smidgen of essence. long enough for MMFEC to GTFO before it shattered: this is all what Dynah did for MMFECAnd metahumankind in minutes if not seconds.Epic, right? After that, it was Sharky's turn to shine.See . Category:Vehicles